


A Real Future

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-19
Updated: 2007-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Sevfan's birthday, 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Future

**Author's Note:**

> Sevfan's words: Picture, roll, casual
> 
> Beta: C Dumbledore.
> 
> For my dearest beta, Happy Birthday!

~

A Real Future

~

“Picture it,” Harry said, pointing to the empty plot. “You, me, some animals...” The look on Draco’s face made him amend, “Or not. Anyway, living the casual life. No Ministry interference. It’d be heaven.”

Draco sighed. “And all I have to do is abandon my inheritance?”

“No, just surrender any Dark items.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “And you believe them? What’s to stop them from confiscating everything anyway?”

Harry gathered Draco to him. “There’s me,” he whispered. “I’ll stop them if they step one inch out of line.”

At that moment Draco allowed himself to believe he had a future.

~


End file.
